


got my name and got my wealth

by apatternedfever



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gloss/his own self image, Other, Voyeurism, more living under it as a way of life than anything graphic, so are the Victors, the Careers are screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he does, every moment of his life, is played to an audience that used to be imaginary, and now is all too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got my name and got my wealth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Gloss and voyeurism'.

This is what they're trained for, after all, the Careers and especially the Victors: the public eye, every movement and every moment. Sometimes he hates it (despite himself) and sometimes he's just tired of it (for a little while), but most of the time he loves it or at least is indifferent towards it (because thinking anything else is a slippery slope to madness and seclusion and not being loved by everyone, and he was trained better than that).

Everything he does, every moment of his life, is played to an audience that used to be imaginary, and now is all too real. _Every_ moment. Intimate ones are no different.

Spare moments between interviews, right outside of crowded parties, right before someone's expecting him to show up -- they're probably the worst times to steal away, and yet this is when he seeks them out, with a wink and a smile and a few charming words. Silly, easily charmed Capitol girls; fellow Victors looking for a thrill; ex-Career trainees who never got a chance to step in the arena and prove themselves. He steals them away and stays as close as they'll let him get away with; brings them outside, sometimes, in District 1, where he can get away with murder because of how well he can kill.

Every second is a show, every second is a chance to impress. Why should this be any different?


End file.
